-Synthetic Ghost-
by Jay's Trash Bin
Summary: (Klance Cyberpunk/Ghost AU) Keith lives by himself in a city full of advanced technology, where CyberBots run free. But what happens when he contacts a lonely ghost? How could Keith handle a situation like this? Embark on a cyberpunk adventure with CyberBot technician Keith and Ghost Lance! (possible smut in the future)


**Hello! Hope you enjoy this Klance Cyberpunk/ghost AU! **

**More Chapters coming soon!**

* * *

The city lights shimmered like any other night. The glare of the tall buildings would always block out the starlight, but yet, the stars were right in front of sight. From tall buildings to small ones, each one had its own glow to make its own type of synthetic star.

Keith Kogane, a 20 year old Galra rebel and CyberBot creator, lived within these city walls of the Altean grid. He would get glares from other residents within the area, since he lived in a rundown part of town know as Lion Ridge. The people in Lion Ridge knew he came from the Galra gang, which made him a threat to those around him. But having left that gang a long time ago meant nothing to the residence. Keith didn't bother trying to make a good reputation for himself, he could have cared less.

Keith traveled along the road on his motorcycle to the entrance gate of Lion Ridge, he was headed home after a long day at his metal and electronic parts shop. He enjoyed selling his CyberBot creations and made a pretty good living off of it. Not only the CyberBots, but he replaces cyborg parts with new ones. Who would have known humans would think that it was a good idea to slap metal on them and call it a day.

Upon entering the Lion Ridge community, he slowed down and made a stop right in front of his house. The house was run down, but he and his best pal Shiro made the inside of Keith's house similar to a secret base or lab.

Keith walked up to his front door and typed his house code onto a holographic tablet near his door bell. The door opened and he walked inside. As soon as he entered, room filled with light as Keith closed and locked the front door behind him. Keith brushed his Raven black hair back as he took off his leather jacket, throwing It somewhere to be forgotten about. He loved his home, it was like he was in his own little world, well accept for his pet dog, a kugsha breed named Cosmo.

"Hey Cosmo, how was your day?" a soft smile forming on Keith's lips as he leaned down to pet his dog. Cosmo wagged his tail and barked back in response as if he was trying to tell Keith about his day. Keith moved himself up the stairs towards his bedroom; it was pretty big for it to be a bed room. Walls covered in blueprints, photos of cityscapes, and stars. A table could be seen with a 4 screen monitor, a high efficiency tower and a tablet with its own pen. That was his work space; he created most of his CyberBot models there.

Sitting down at his desk, Keith started up his computer and opened up the files to his CyberBot designs, all of them were older models and with the recent update in CyberBot software, Keith thought it would be a good time to create a new model. Keith opened up a drawing program and began to sketch using his tablet. But when placing his pen on the tablet itself, Keith felt a cold chill. He paused and turned around.

"Hello?" Keith not only had an interest in creating Human looking robots, but he also had an interest for the paranormal. He believed spirits were real, and recently he's been getting chills in random spots throughout his household, in his bedroom, his guestroom, living room, and kitchen. Keith has been able to communicate with the spirit before, since technology is so advanced, he can sometimes get full conversations with spirits.

Keith pulls out his holographic scroll and opens up a program called, "Synthetic ghost". He places it on the side of his desk and asks out if it's there.

[YES]

A response within seconds of Keith's question, it talked back. Keith's faces turns towards the device, his eyes widened at the immediate response, usually for him, it takes a while to get any type of answer.

"Hello there. Who are you?" Keith asked another question.

[I AM A SPIRIT…]

Keith rolled his eyes, _great… 'I got a smart ass spirit…_' he thought to himself. He had to be more specific than just _'who are you?' _

"Are you male or female?"

[MALE]

"May I ask you what your name is?"

[LANCE MCCLAIN]

Keith paused, _'Lance McClain…' _What an interesting name for a spirit. Keith normally doesn't get any luck when it comes to getting ghost's names. When trying to think of another question to ask Lance, the device buzzed.

[KEITH KOGANE…]

Keith froze on the spot, a ghost knows his name… Keith doesn't leave anything with his name on it lying around the house, so how could this spirit know his name? Keith continued to stare at his device placed on his desk.

[WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ME? I CAN SEE YOU BUT YOU CAN SEE ME]

Keith's jaw dropped, a full blown sentence came from the device, not just any sentence, but it asked if Keith wanted to see Lance. A mix of fear and excitement ran through Keith's veins, "I would like to see you."

A small glow of blue hues faded into the dark, dimly lit room. An outline of a slender male with short hair and sun kissed skin appeared before Keith. You could see what the other looked like, although Lance looked like a faded version or a person in a photo, you could see some colour. A blue aura surrounded Lance as he placed his hovering feet on the floor in front of Keith. Keith was shocked and could hardly speak during these few minutes of his life, he didn't expect that his Violet eyes would meet a ghosts Azul ones.

"Well… say something already!" Lance's voice could be heard throughout the room, a loud yet playful voice. Keith finally found the guts to find his words and he spoke, "So… this is what you look like huh?" They both stared at each other for about a minute before the other talked.

"So, Mr. McClain-"

"Lance is fine."

Keith was about to ask a question when he was cut off by Lance correcting him, "Sorry… anyways, why are you here? Are you lost or something?"

Lance sat on the floor and leaned back slightly, "No, I'm not lost, in fact, I have been living here for a while, in this house I mean."

Keith gave lance a disapproved look, _'just how long has this Lance spirit been living in my home?'_ Keith wanted to ask since the ghost was technically intruding. Keith felt something cold touch his arm, Lance was very close to him now, It seemed as if he was inspecting Keith for some reason. Upon looking closer at Lance, Lance was a decently looking guy.

"Hmmm… where did you get this bad boy hmm?" Lance placed a Finger on Keith's face, trailing it down the scar that was on his cheek and lower jaw.

"I got in a fight; it's not a big deal. Now will you please stop touching me… it's weird."

Lance moved his hands away and sat down on Keith's bed. Keith tuned off his device and went back to sketching, he had almost forgotten about that. The curious Lance looked at the monitor and tilted his head, "is that a robot?" Lance asked in a polite tone.

"Yes it is, im trying to figure out a good model design for my new CyberBot." Keith responded.

"What's a CyberBot?"

Keith could not believe his ears; '_this spirit doesn't know what a CyberBot is?'_ Keith turned around to face Lance, "you honestly don't know what a CyberBot is?"

"Not a clue."

Keith sighed and explained in the most general way to Lance what a CyberBot was. The expressions on Lance's face were priceless. Such curiosity reminded Keith of what he was like back when he was younger. A small child filled with wonders no other human could have ever dreamt before.

"Do you have any of these CyberBots here?" Lance jumped of the bed with an excited face and eagerly awaiting a response from the human before him.

"Yeah, I have a few down in my basement workshop. Do you want to see them?" Keith got up from his chair and stretched a bit before heading out of his room.

"Yes please!" Lance followed Keith down the stairs to his living room, then down another flight of stairs to the basement. The basement was quite dark and the only thing you could see was the crimson neon lights of a dimly lit path. Entering though a metal door, Keith flipped a light switch; the room was filled with spare parts, tools and two Cyber Robots, one male, the other female. The CyberBots looked almost like humans, if it weren't for the tubes and wires connecting between the necks, backs and charging ports near the wall. Keith moved his hand to the neck of the female CyberBot, The on switch was in between the bottom of the neck and the start of the collar bone, the button looked similar to that of a jewel, it was very pretty for being a simple switch.

Lance moved back a bit as the CyberBot came to life. It had long flowing silver hair, skin tone similar to that of Lance's and neon marking underneath her eyes. Lance blushed slightly at the pretty sight of a pretty looking robot. The CyberBot spoke and looked at Keith, "Hello Kogane, How may I be of assistance?"

"Allura model 3 o 5, System check" Keith inspected the model as Lance watched in awe. Lance had never seen technology this advanced before, something so complex as a human could be recreated into a machine with limbs and a face.

"System Check: Liquids full, Core system running, Iris scanners functional, Limb movement functional, Memory up to date, circuits running, language functional, body temperature, normal. System scan complete, all is running." Allura completed her scan of her own system. Keith looked back at Lance's astonished face, "So? What do you think of Allura here?" Keith looked at Lance waiting for an answer.

"SHES SO COOL! Man if that were a real woman, she would be a hot one."

Keith felt weird at Lance's comment, you wouldn't normally find a Cyberbot _'hot'_ but keith understood were Lance was coming from.

"Keith, you should make one for me!"

"No"

"WHAT! WHY NOT?!"

Keith refused Lance's request, why would he make a ghost a CyberBot when he didn't even know him, heck Lance is a ghost, ghost don't have money, "Not going to make you anything, I don't even know anything about you, except that you are loud and annoying."

"We had a bonding moment upstairs!"

"Yeah but it's not like I was holding you in my arms."

"You're mean mullet!"

"What did you just call me?"

Keith wasn't expecting to bicker back and forth with a ghost; I guess that was one thing to add to the bucket list of weird things that happened throughout his life.

All of a sudden, the Allura Cyberbot spoke, breaking the arguing between Lance and Keith.

"Kogane? Who are you talking to?"

"Myself Allura. You may shut down now."

"Shutting down"

Keith and Lance watched as the Cyberbot shut down, she closed her eyes and went back to a lifeless statue of metal and synthetic skin.

"I don't have time for your shit Lance, I'm tired and I'm heading off to bed." Keith turned off the light and walked up the stairs leaving Lance down in the basement. Lance sighed and floated up the stairs into the living room and looked out the window, the lights of the city could be seen in the distance. Lance was confused, scared, but happy that her got to talk with someone today. The night was long for both Keith and Lance; while Lance was downstairs staring out the window, Keith got into his pj sweat pants and climbed into his bed. Keith just laid there and looked at the ceiling for a few minutes, then the soft blue glow of Lance's aura passed by his door, _'he must be heading off to the guest room to sleep'_ Keith thought to himself. Keith yawned and closed his eyes.

Maybe tomorrow might be different.


End file.
